pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis Sun battles Gladion, who sheds some light on the creatures that appear from the crack of the sky. After he leaves, Sun, Moon, Kiawe and Kahili face Tapu Lele to show their bonds in a ceremonial battle. Sun's desire to win, however, produces new results. Chapter Plot Sun's Dollar executes Inferno Overdrive, blasting Gladion and his Type: Null away. Sun falls down from the exhaustion, and is praised by Kiawe he had Dollar execute Inferno Overdrive. Moon warns them about Type: Null's mask, which starts cracking. Gladion curses, and calls Type: Null back, sending Porygon instead. Sun decides to have Dollar execute another Inferno Overdrive, but Dollar spouts a simple Ember out. Porygon uses Psybeam, blowing Dollar away, while Gladion belittles Sun's efforts, since they failed to defeat his Type: Null. He at least commends Sun for not fainting this time, who is furious, since it was Gladion that panicked and returned Type: Null. Gladion replies they should be grateful, since it would be shocking for them to witness the mask being destroyed. Moon remembers Nanu knew something about Type: Null and its mask, who thought it would not obey Gladion without that equipped. Gladion confirmed this, believing Type: Null would not control its power. Moon warns Sun that Gladion could be telling the truth. She at least asks Gladion to let her heal Tapu Lele, even if he is forced to take it away. Gladion is silent for a moment, then asks Moon did she witness Tapu Lele fight a mysterious creature. Moon explains it fought a creature, looking like a bunch of cables, that used electric attacks that nearly defeated Tapu Lele. Moon went to catch that creature with a Poké Ball, but failed, for the creature and the crack in the sky disappeared. Gladion notes this, and lets Moon treat Tapu Lele, declaring he has no further use of it. He explains since it did not stand a chance, Tapu Lele was very easy to be captured for a guardian deity he considers a joke. Instead, he explains, due to this revelation, he was able to find out that the crack in the sky is a portal to another world. However, it is only an exit, not a "door". Sun thinks those two terms have the same meaning. Gladion asks of him to use his brain, since he did use those two different terms. Moon sees the creatures can come out, but they can't enter through that portal. Gladion believes this portal can be severed, but one can only do that in the creatures' world. Gladion bids them farewell and walks away. Sun runs after him, but is stopped by Kiawe, since the fight is over and Tapu Lele has been released. Sun protests, but Kahili supports Kiawe's idea. She feels Gladion knows a lot about the Alola's danger, and is carrying this burden alone. She thinks they could've learned a lot more if Sun teamed up with Gladion. Sun is disgusted by the idea, and wonders who Kahili is. Kiawe asks Sun not to be rude, and explains Kahili is a professional golfer, and one of Alola's strongest trainers. Kahili shakes hands with Moon, who forces Sun out to thank Kahili for helping them. Kahili believes Sun, with enough practice, will be able to use Z-Moves to defeat Gladion one day. Tapu Lele wakes up, and Moon notices this. Sun approaches Tapu Lele, stating he has a delivery from Hala. He asks it to make a stamp, but Moon reminds him the Pokémon can't do that. Tapu Lele eats the Mirage Berry, pleasing Sun and Moon. Suddenly, Tapu Lele floats above, and emits the scales, healing everyone. Tapu Lele spins around, while Moon asks it if it is enraged due to the extraterrestrial creatures appearing from the crack of the sky. Suddenly, Tapu Lele uses its power to levitate the group. Kahili explains it is Psychic Terrain, and Sun and Moon remember Tapu Koko did something like this before it attacked them. Sun sees Tapu Lele wishes for a battle, and Kahili explains the Tapu Pokémon represent Alola's skies, seas, land and people. While the Tapu Pokémon do not care who would face the threats of Alola, they still have to test trainers out. Thus, Kahili proclaims they have to show their bonds with their Pokémon. The group sends Skarmory, Marowak, Mareanie and Litten to fight Tapu Lele. The four Pokémon strike at Tapu Lele, who retaliates, blowing them all away. Kiawe fears if Tapu Lele is so powerful, he wonders what chance they have at defeating the thing that fought Tapu Lele. Sun braces Kiawe they can't give up, and pushes Dollar up to show their power, who evolves. Dollar executes an attack, which defeats Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele is amused, and floats away. Moon thinks Tapu Lele just smiled, while Kahili explains they have Tapu Fini and Tapu Bulu left to fight, and wishes them luck in that. Moon still thinks about Gladion's words, since he spoke about severing the portal from the other side. She thinks something caused the portal to be opened from the other side. Sun wishes they could speak Pokémon language and ask Tapu Lele about it. He remembers Rotom, and asks Moon could it interpret that. Moon shows Rotom, whom Sun belittles to be asleep. However, Rotom kicks his face, making Sun believe Moon did that, but she denies. Rotom starts muttering, and Sun pressures it to say something. Rotom mutters out "Necrozma". At Aether Foundation, the employees make a video where a group of people sing about the organization. An employee thanks the people and Pokémon for their effort, reporting the commercial will be shown next week. The people are given some souvenirs and are encouraged to visit the rest of Aether Paradise. The president, with her Pokémon, checks up on the employees, who anticipates watching the commercial. Later, the group, except Kahili, find Mallow and Lana, who defeated the grunts and had Araquanid tie them up. While the rest discusses things, Sun sees Cent is watching the surroundings. Sun sends Cent out, who is interested in Memorial Hill. Debuts Character *Lusamine Pokémon *Torracat (Sun's) *Lusamine's Clefable *Lusamine's Lilligant *Lusamine's Mismagius *Lusamine's Milotic *Lusamine's Bewear Move *Psychic Terrain Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters